I Love You
by Kumiko Masa
Summary: I love you. I love you for a thousand years. I Love you for a thousand more. Even through different time, I forever love you. Your eyes, your voice, your soft smooth hair, the warmness of your skin. I love you, yet why can't you open your eyes and see that the person I love is you. And forever be you. No one else. I love you forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**

If you guys know me, then the story you are going to read is pretty crazy and weird. It all about love with a little touch of my weirdness. I hope you like it.  
**532 years ago (16th century)**

**Frances/Mai POV**

A girl with long flowing straight chocolate brown hair sat in the most beautiful lavender flower field writing something in the a leather book. 'Many years have passed through my life. Yet everyday passed on so empty. A search so far from be ending. Forever searching what's the unknown. A person or even a person? A reincarnation of who I love most. I am tire of searching and waiting for him; but love made me kept searching and waiting. It is lonely living without you at my side. I love you. I love you for a thousand years. And I love you for a thousand more. Darling, I believe you will come back to me through time. I will keep waiting.' She thought looking into the bright summer day with sun shine bright into her chocolate brown eyes which partly cover by her white structure hat.

"Frances! Are you still moping around?" A young girl call from afar. She was dress in a simple elegant floral gown with a ribbon tie onto her blond hair.

"How can I not mop, Juliet?" The girl simply asks looking into the young girl blue eyes.

"Darling let enjoy life a little bit!" Juliet whined in a giggle.

"I have, for a 800 years." I whisper in a smile.

"The past few hundred years you been moping; it getting rather annoying." Juliet said as she took a seat next to me.

"That because I am fall in love but far out of love." I said with a sad smile.

"What was the gentleman name again?" Juliet ask.

"Xavier is his name." I answers.

"He is long dead, Frances. Get over him already!" Juliet said in a sudden scream.

"Juliet, maybe one day you understand." I said in a smile.

"Maybe." Juliet simply said.

"What's wrong?" I ask noticing her suspicious through the surrounding.

"I just heard a gunshot." She answer as she turn around to where the sound coming from.

"There they are!" A man voice from the other side of the flowerbed yelled at our direction; which put as in our caution mode. We were now standing waiting for the right timing to escape.

"They are the monster!" One of the men yelled as he aimed his gun at us.

"Frances, hurry!" Juliet said as she tug my arms and lead me to the other direction.

"How did they find out?" I scream as I pulling my long gown from the grown. A lovely time in this town was soon to be over before we know it. We are forever the outside of both hell, earth, and heaven.

"I do not know, but just keep running." Juliet simply said as she rip the bottom part of her dress. It is impossible to run in our full potential in these gown.

"Juliet, no matter what happen don't turn around!" I yell ahead as a few a bullet hit me on my right shoulder down to my back.

"Frances!" She screams to turn around but I scream back to tell her to move forward and never turn around.

"Maybe one day we be able to meet once again, my dear friend." I whisper as I collapse to the ground and slowly losing my conscious.

"We got one!" A young man voice that I recognize.

"She's beautiful." Another man voice appear.

"Don't be fool men, she is a monster." A older man scolded the young men.

"I don't think she do as any harm."One of the young man said as he carry me in his arm.

" Xavier..." I whisper embracing his gentle voice that have faded little by little.

"Boy, what are you doing?" The older man ask.

"Saving her." He simply answer and continue walking toward the village and passes through the flowerbed.

21th Century

"Naru, do you want any tea?" I ask looking at the clock that about to strike 1, stopping myself from dreaming of the past.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." I said in a sigh and slowly walk to the kitchen. Ever since Gene's body have found Naru decided to closed SPR for only a year and returned. Of course I was happily accepted to come back. You can say it's love addiction, either that I'm a idiot. Though Love addiction sound much better.

"Naru, I'm coming in." I said to the door where it lead to Naru's office.

"Mai come here." Naru order without looking up from his file of paper.

"What is it Naru?" I ask and putting his tea onto his table.

"We are going to France so call the others." Naru the narcissist order once again.

"Yes sir! Naru, what kind of case is it?" I ask in excitement.

"I'll fills you in the detail later for now just do as you order." He said simply with a know it all sigh.

"Fine JERK!" I said as I ran outside the office and dial the numbers on the phone.

**16th Century**

Slowly my eyes open in a grand room of what I do not recognize. Slowly adjusting to the bright light from the afternoon sun through the window.

"You are awake." An elder woman said to me.

"Can I have a class of water?" I said in a pain scratchy voice.

"Of course my dear." The elder said and slowly she walk to a table with a vase like object. Inside the vase was water.

"Here you go deary." The elder woman held out the glass of water to me and I slowly reach out to take the glass and drink it.

"Thank you." I said whisper and return the glass.

"Of course." She said to me and took the glass back to the table.

"Miss, why am I here?" I ask in confusion.

"Don't be so formal and call me Nanny." She said to me.

"Well Nanny, will you tell me why am I here?" I ask.

"The young master bought you here, and both of you were cover in blood." She said in a terrifying voice.

"So, he saved me." I said in a low whisper.

"Now let get you dress, it not good for a lady to lay in bed all day." She said pulling out of bed and shooing me into a bathtub full of hot water.

"Wash your hair and body squeaky clean." The nanny ordered, which I didn't reply and do as I ordered.

"I am done." I said coming out of the bathroom cover in a thin fabric.

"Good now wear this." She order as she help me put on my corset and the rest of my clothing.

"Why am I have to dress so grand?" I ask.

"You are in a noble's house, you must never bring shame to their names by your appearances." The nanny simply said.

**Few hours passes.**

"You look beautiful." The nanny said.

My hair was naturally simple but I am wearing a white hat with a ocean blue ribbon wrap around it like a shape of a rose. ( . ) Matching it was an ocean blue dress with white wrist gloves. ( . )

-knocks-

"Can I come in?" A young man voices ask.

"Of course young master." The nanny reply.

**Author Notes**

Review to tell me to continue or not. The is a experiment one of my weirdness. So hope like it. Don't forget to FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!


	2. Contest Entry!

Hey everyone sorry for the very late wait! Guess what? Anyone who manage to **solve the riddle,** **YOU** will be the main character of my special short for **I Love You**! The next chapter of I Love You will be wrote especially for the **WINNER**. They will be one of the supporting character for I Love You. One more thing! The chapter of I LOVE YOU will be post on the SAME day when the right entry have been posted. **Each entry must have the riddle answers and the name, gender, appearance, race, and** etc.I will write a whole new short story just for you. It's going to be all about you. The short story will have nothing with ghost haunt. It's going to be a freestyle.

**RULES **

No cheating!

Do not use internet

No asking people for help!

USE YOUR BRAIN

**PLEASE FOLLOW THE RULES**

**SLOVE THIS **

What does this message say?

GTYORJOTEOUIABGT

**Hint**

Count the letters and try splitting the letters up into groups.


End file.
